


Misfit

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Inktober 2019, Polski | Polish, Self-Indulgent, Tank - Freeform, czołgi, fanservice - the PG kind, parenting, parenting done good
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Kiedy podeszli bliżej, Nastka jak zawsze wypruwająca do przodu, Marek trzymający się za siostrą, okazało się, że czołg przyciągnął nie tylko ich. Obok cokołu stała jasnowłosa kobieta, a na cokół pracowicie starało wdrapać się równie jasnowłose dziecię w wieku Natalii. Matka nie przeszkadzała mu w tym, co Twilight uznała za właściwy sposób wychowania potomstwaFrom the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Misfit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MightyLill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLill/gifts), [Pandorzaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorzaste/gifts).

> Macie Twilight, Klamkę, potomstwo ich obu i jeszcze czołg do tego!

\- A tam co jest? - spytała Natalia, ciągnąc Twilight za rękę.

Długi spacer ściągnął całą trójkę w odległe rejony Nowej Huty i teraz krążyli pomiędzy budynkami z czasów PRL – dla Twilight ta okolica i cała jej historia były równie obce, co dla jej dzieci, więc chłonęła całą sobą, jak miała to w zwyczaju.

W tym momencie obiektem, który Natalia pokazywała paluszkiem na stojący na betonowym cokole pojazd z gąsienicami i długą lufą.

\- Czołg – powiedziała Twilight.

\- Chcę zobaczyć.

Twilight nie opierała się. Ciekawość jej dzieci często ciągnęła je w stronę rzeczy bardziej niebezpiecznych, niż od dawna najwyraźniej niedziałający czołg.

Kiedy podeszli bliżej, Nastka jak zawsze wypruwająca do przodu, Marek trzymający się za siostrą, okazało się, że czołg przyciągnął nie tylko ich. Obok cokołu stała jasnowłosa kobieta, a na cokół pracowicie starało wdrapać się równie jasnowłose dziecię w wieku Natalii. Matka nie przeszkadzała mu w tym, co Twilight uznała za właściwy sposób wychowania potomstwa.

\- Ja też! - wykrzyknęła Natalia i popędziła do czołgu.

Druga Matka obróciła się i zamrugała gwałtownie. Przez moment Twilight miała wrażenie, że stoi naprzeciw lustra – druga kobieta z pewnością też. Po chwili obie jednak zorientowały się, że różnic jest dość sporo – niemniej jednak nieczęsto spotykało się kobiety o tak obrazkowej urodzie, z jasnymi włosami, okrągłą twarzą dopasowaną do zaokrąglonej sylwetki i dużymi oczami w intensywnie niebieskim kolorze. Ktoś, kto ich nie znał, prawdopodobnie umiałby odróżnić je przede wszystkim po ubraniu, bo druga kobieta miała na sobie bardzo różową sukienkę. Tyle, że nawet przy różnicy preferencji kolorystycznych obie miały wyraźnie upodobanie do ubrań słodkich i dziewczęcych.

Nieznajoma zachichotała. Twilight uśmiechnęła się.

\- Widzę, że twoje też lubią czołgi – oznajmiła kobieta w różowej sukience.

\- Nie wiem, nigdy nie widziały, ale Nastka jest ciekawska z natury.

Kobieta – dziewczyna? Twilight nie była pewna, mogły być nawet w podobnym wieku – kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- To jak mój Paweł. Dzieci są w tym niesamowite.

Chłopiec, Paweł, wyspindrał się na cokół i patrzył teraz na idącą w jego ślady Natalię. Po chwili wyciągnął rękę, ale Nastka zignorowała ją na rzecz samodzielności. Po chwili oboje stali przy gąsienicy czołgu.

\- Wujek Emil ma taki na koszulce – oznajmił Paweł. - I napisane, że z taką lufą, pene… cośtam… gwarantowane... penetracja! - wykrzyknął z triumfem. - Nie wiem, co to gwarantowane.

Dziewczyna w różowym wydała z siebie zażenowany jęk. Twilight zaśmiała się tylko. Ocenianie ludzi po głupich dowcipach na ich koszulkach nie leżało w zakresie jej kompetencji.

\- Przepraszam za małego – burknęła druga kobieta. - Mam nadzieję, że nie…

\- Nie demoralizuje mi dzieci – powiedziała Twilight pośpiesznie. - W porządku. Dzieci mówią różne rzeczy… Natalia nie jest wyjątkiem. Tak to jest, jak się nie tłumi ich szczerości.

Na twarzy nowej znajomej pojawił się wyraz ulgi.

\- Rozumiem – zgodziła się – Paweł potrafi szokować, niestety trudno spotkać kogoś, kto wychowuje dziecko do bycia otwartym. Przy okazji, Patrycja jestem – wyciągnęła rękę.

Twilight wahała się przez chwilę, nigdy nie miała pewności, które imię podać. Uznała jednak, że to, które ma wpisane w dokumenty będzie najbezpieczniejsze.

\- Helena.

-...ale możesz mi też mówić Klamka.

Och. Och. Czyli wybór Heleny nie był konieczny.

\- Twilight.

I znów, spojrzenie z porozumieniem.

Na cokole Natalia pomagała we wspinaczce młodszemu bratu, przy okazji konwersując zawzięcie z Pawłem. Wyglądało na to, że trafił swój na swego, bo oboje byli gadatliwi i towarzyscy.

\- ...i wujek Peter jest trollem – usłyszała Twilight Pawła. Nie miał pojęcia, jak dzieci do tego doszły, ale zakładała, że trolle są jednak metaforyczne.

\- A my ostatnio byliśmy u wampira! - oznajmiła Natalia triumfalnie.

Tak. Metaforyczne. Będzie trzeba tego wampira wyjaśnić metaforycznie i może zacząć uczyć Nastkę, że nie przy wszystkich otwartość jest zawsze dobra…

Choć Klamka i jej dziecko wyglądali na takich, którzy jednak mogliby zrozumieć.


End file.
